Hostage
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Remake of "Kidnapped". Casey is taken hostage by a crime boss who wants the release of his brother. Will her loved ones save her in time?
1. A Sign of Things to Come?

**AN: I have decided to remake my "Kidnaped" story. This is also my first remake story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: A Sign of Things to Come?**

Alexander calmly sat on his front porch, looking at the cars as they drove by. He was relaxing, but he was still thinking about something that happened a few months earlier. A man named Brody Smith tried to rape his girlfriend, Casey McDonald, right in her bedroom. Alexander stopped the attack, but if he hadn't got over there in time, that's something he doesn't want to think about, and ever will again. Alexander looked up, and saw a detective car pull up. Alexander smiled as he saw his sister take a step out of the car. She had a folder as she walked up to him.

"Hey sis. What's up?" Alexander asked as she approached him.

"I have something for you to see." Melissa said, pulling a picture out of a folder, and handing it to him.

"Who's this?" Alexander asked her.

"Marcus Smith. Brody's older brother." Melissa said. "This guy is a big player out in Vancouver. Kidnapping, drugs, whatever happens out there, safe money is on him that he is involved in it. Plain and simple, he is bad news, little brother."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Alexander asked.

"Because, after you shot Brody and sent him to prison, I figured that he might want to get revenge in some way." Melissa said.

"I can take care of myself, and besides, I have the club watching my back." Alexander said.

"Just be careful, little brother, okay?" Melissa said sternly.

"I will. I will." Alexander said several times. Melissa gave him a brief hug, and got in her car and left. Alexander waved as she drove away, sighing mentally. Alexander looked up and saw Casey walking right over to him.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" Alexander asked.

"I'm alright." Casey answered. "What did Melissa want?"

"Nothing, she's just checking up on me." Alexander said. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing. No one's home at my house, and I figured I should come over here." Casey said.

"Well, I am home alone myself, so what's up?" Alexander said.

"Do you want to watch TV or something?" Casey asked bashfully.

"You know, for future reference, you never have to ask that." Alexander said. Casey smiled, and pulled him into his home.

* * *

Casey awoke about one to three hours after coming over to Alexander's house. She looked over at the clock, and yawned. She calmly pulled out of Alexander's grip, and began to pull her clothes on. She leaned over to give him a kiss, and left his house, not knowing what was about to happen to her...

* * *

Melissa received an urgent call about an abandoned car near an offramp of a highway. When she got there, she saw one deputy standing near the car.

"Wilson, what's up?" Melissa said.

"I got a call about an abandoned car near an highway. I recognized the car and license plate, so I decided to call you to come and check it out." Wilson said. "The keys were in the ignition, the engine was running, and the purse along with the cell phone were inside was inside with full ID."

"Someone wanted us to find this car, that's why they left the car near the highway." Melissa said sternly. "Who's the girl?"

Wilson slowly handed over the purse, and Melissa reached in and pulled out the wallet, and stared at the all too familiar face of the teenage brunette.

"Jesus." Melissa gasped. She pulled out her phone, and dialed her little brother cell number.

* * *

Alexander turned over, and saw that Casey was gone. Alexander sat up, stretched, and went into his bathroom to take a shower. After he climbed out, he noticed that his cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Alexander answered.

"Bro, where's Casey?" Melissa asked nervously.

"I don't know, she left here a while ago while I was asleep." Alexander asked, then he noticed the nervous tone in her voice. "What's up? What's wrong?"

"I need you to come down to the police station, now." Melissa said. "Seth is already here, so please hurry up."

"Alright, I'll see you there." Alexander said. With a million thought racing through his head, he got dressed, hopped into his truck, and left for the police station.

* * *

Alexander walked through the police station, feeling every eye following him as he walked. Being the leader of a crew, he kind of was used to this, but this was different, as if as soon as he saw his sister, he was going to hear something that he wasn't going to like. He walked into the office of his sister, and was surprised to see that she wasn't alone.

"Jack? Seth? What are you two doing here?" Alexander asked, surprised.

"Alexander, I have something to tell you." Melissa said slowly.

"What's going on? What happened?" Alexander asked, concerned.

"We found a car abandoned near a highway ramp, ID inside a purse found in the vehicle said that it..." Melissa trailed off.

"What the hell is going on?" Alexander asked furiously.

"The car was Casey's." Jack finished. Alexander's eyes widened in shock and fear, and he looked directly to his sister.

"Is she alright, where is she?" Alexander asked fearfully.

"We don't know. There was no sign of her in the car." Melissa said, trying to comfort her brother. Before Alexander could answer another question, someone interrupted their conversation.

"Melissa? You might want to hear this. Punch up line three." The investigator said. Melissa looked towards her phone, and pressed a button that brought up an unfamiliar, but eerie voice.

"Hello?" Melissa answered.

_Bring my brother Brody to the Vancouver Town Square. Sundown, this Friday, When my brother is released, you'll get the girl. If you show up one second late, I will assume that you want me to kill her, and I will. Do you understand me?_

"Yes, but how do we get into contact with you until then?" Melissa asked before the line went dead.

"That son of a bitch Brody." Alexander growled. "I should of killed him when I had the chance."

"Alexander, calm down." Melissa said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "I promise you that I will find her. But I want you to promise me that you aren't going to do anything rash."

"But Casey..."

"Promise me." Melissa said sternly.

"Alright. Thanks, sis." Alexander said, walking out. As soon as he left, Melissa turned to Seth.

"Follow him home, and tie him to the bed if you have to, to keep him from leaving." Melissa said.

"You think he's going to try something." Seth said to her.

"Would you?"

"Probably..."

* * *

**AN: If you want me to continue, let me know. Thanks for reading!!! **


	2. On the Road

**AN: With his girlfriend being held captive by a crime lord, Alexander prepares to go after the man who has the girl he loves.**

**Chapter Two: On the Road**

Alexander laid on his bed, helplessly staring at the ceiling as his fan just kept going in a circle without stopping. He had too much on his mind. He found out a few hours earlier that Marcus Smith had kidnapped his girlfriend. Marcus was the older brother of the man who tried to rape Casey a few months earlier. In exchange for Casey's safe release and return, Marcus wanted Alexander to bring his brother back to Vancouver. He of course made a promise to his own sister that he wouldn't do anything so brash, but of curse he was thinking of doing something just like that.

As Alexander turned to the right, he saw a picture on his counter. He reached out and took it in his hands. It was a picture of him and Casey from a Valentine's Day dance last year. Casey was wearing a long black dress with her hair in a ponytail, and Alexander was wearing a pair of slacks and a nice dressed shirt. He stared at the picture as the still image of the couple looked back at him. Alexander smiled as he looked into Casey's beautiful brown eyes. As he ran a finger down the middle of the picture, Alexander knew what he had to do. He grabbed his black hoodie, his gun, and climbed out of his window. Once he reached his truck, he climbed in and sped off, racing towards Jack's house.

* * *

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM.

Jack bolted up in his bed as someone was damn near breaking his front door down from knocking so hard. He checked the clock and it read 12:01 AM. He groggily sat up and walked towards the front door, dressed in nothing but his boxers.

"I'm coming, Jesus." Jack muttered sleepily. He peaked through his blinds, and saw that it was Alexander standing outside. Jack knew what he had on his mind, so he opened the door and let him in.

"Jack, let's go." Alexander said, pushing past him, and cutting on the lights as he moved through the house.

"Go? Go where?" Jack asked as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Vancouver, I am going to get Casey." Alexander said, rummaging through a near by drawer.

"Melissa said you should not be going after this guy yourself, and she meant it." Jack said.

Alexander grabbed a nearby shotgun, and cocked it open. "Where is your ammo?"

"Bottom drawer." Jack answered. Alexander began rummaging through the bottom drawer, and Jack began to speak again.

"Look this isn't a good idea, I'm telling you we should-"

"Look," Alexander said angrily, interrupting Jack. "Casey is down in Vancouver scared to death and is having God Knows What done to her, and I'm not going to sit here and wait for Melissa to come up with a bullshit plan. Now are you with me, or not?"

"Yeah, let me get my stuff." Jack said, turning, and going up the steps, going to his bedroom to get dressed.

"Nice Tom and Jerry boxers!" Alexander called after Jack.

"Up yours!" Jack called back at Alexander.

* * *

Alexander was outside by Jack's big four door truck, throwing the sheet off of it. Just as he threw the sheet to the ground, Jack came out of the house, Dressed in brown boots, black jeans, and a black t-shirt.

"You are finally ready. Jesus, it takes Melissa less time to get ready." Alexander grunted.

"F-you." Jack said back, opening the back door to the trunk. As he did so, he jumped back in fear.

"Jesus, CM you scared the crap out of me!" Jack said. Alexander looked in the truck, and saw the president of the Toronto charter of the Flames of Canada.

"Good morning, CM." Alexander greeted.

"Fellas." CM greeted back. Jack closed the door, and began to walk to the front of the truck.

"I'm a dead man, that is what I am." Jack moaned. "If you two and Brody won't kill me, Melissa sure will."

"Do you have everything?" Alexander asked, not phased by Brody moaning and whining.

"Yeah, what are we doing?" Jack asked.

"First, we're going to go get Brody." Alexander answered.

"Great, how are we going to pull that off?" Jack asked.

"You'll see." Alexander said, smiling.

* * *

Alexander, Jack, and CM were creeping through the nearby county jail, looking for Brody's cell. Once they approached it, Jack noticed that the guard was asleep.

"Okay, which one of you knocked out the guard?"

"I did." CM answered. "Gave him some of my 'vitamins'. Don't worry, by the time he wakes up, we'll be long gone."

"Nice." Alexander said. He walked into the cell belonging to the cell belonging to Brody. When he saw Brody sleeping like nothing was going on, Alexander kicked him angrily in order to wake him up.

"Get up. Get your ugly ass up, let's go." Alexander said, angrily.

"Where are we going?" Brody asked, obviously still half asleep.

"Vancouver." Alexander said. With one quick motion, Alexander knocked Brody out cold. Jack came in, and slung the unconscious Brody over his shoulder. As quick as they were into the jail, they were even quicker coming out.

"We got him, now let's get out of here before someone finds out what just happened." Alexander whispered to his comrades. They nodded in agreement, and with that, they were gone.

* * *

**AN: How was it? Next time, Every one on both sides find out what is really going on. As always, reviews are love.**


	3. Everything is Revealed

**AN: As Alexander begins his race towards Vancouver to rescue Casey, his family and friends discover what is going on.**

**Chapter Three: Everything is Revealed**

Seth answered his front door after much persistent knocking. He opened it and saw his detective sister Melissa standing on his porch, looking angry and concerned at the same time.

"I take it you aren't here for coffee and a nice chat." Seth asked sarcastically. He knew that his sister was here for a reason, and that reason was Alexander, of course.

"Where is he?" Melissa asked Seth. She barged passed him, and looked around his house. Seth notice that beyond her anger, lies a deep pool of concern.

"Where is who?" Seth asked, playing dumb.

"Alexander, dumb ass." Melissa said, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Seth pointed upstairs towards Alexander's room, and Melissa all but ran towards it. Seth ran after her, and once they reached his door Seth grabbed his older sister.

"What is going on?" Seth asked her.

"Someone broke Brody out of jail last night, and I think Alexander did that." Melissa growled. "He is the leader of a club, and I know that he has the resources to do that."

"You are one hundred percent sure that our little brother masterminded a breakout of an crime lord's little brother that just so happened to be the one who tried to rape his girlfriend?" Seth asked skeptically.

Melissa opened Alexander's door, and found that Alexander was nowhere to be found.

"Now I'm a thousand percent sure that he did this." Melissa said.

"Where are you going now?" Seth asked, walking after his sister.

"I'm heading out to Vancouver, and I am going to help him, what else am I going to do?" Melissa answered. Seth gave his sister a hug, and Melissa hopped into her car, and sped away. Seth secretly prayed that he wasn't going to lose both of his siblings.

* * *

Alexander sat in the front seat of the truck as it drove down the Canadian highway. He looked towards Jack, who kept his eyes on the highway as he drove. He took a quick peek in the backseat, and saw CM was looking out the window, but that Brody was snoring, handcuffed and shackled, but he was snoring nonetheless. Alexander put his face in his hand, and sighed worriedly.

"I'm sure that Casey is all right." Jack said, not taking his eyes off the road. "She's been hanging around you, and I'm sure that some of your roughness rubbed off on her. She is going to be alright, bro."

"I really hope so." Alexander said. "I swear, if Marcus lays a single hand on Casey, or if so much as one hair on Casey's head is out of place...."

"I know, Alexander, I know." Jack answered. Jack pulled into an rest stop and hopped out the truck. He walked towards CM window, and leaned in.

"Me and Alexander are going to take a leak, when we get back, you can go." Jack said. CM nodded, and Jack walked on with Alexander. Right before he reached the men's room door, Alexander's cell phone rang. Alexander looked at the number, and right at Jack with a surprised look on his face.

"What?" Jack asked, looking curious and concerned.

"It's Casey's number." Alexander answered. Jack watched and listened as Alexander answered the phone.

"Hello? Casey?" Alexander asked, hoping that it was Casey on the phone.

"No, wrong answer. Care to guess again?" A sarcastic male voice answered. Alexander concern grew to anger as he began his first conversation with Marcus Smith.

"I take it that I am talking to Marcus Smith." Alexander said through gritted teeth, trying to hold his anger down.

"Nice to hear from the fearless leader of the Flames of Canada." Marcus answered sarcastically. "Tell me how is my brother doing?"

"He's fine. Where's Casey?" Alexander asked.

"She's fine." Marcus answered. "My boys and I are taking real good care of her. You know, I am sort of jealous of you. You have a really pretty girlfriend, but you know that, already, don't you?"

"Don't you even think about touching her, you son of a bitch." Alexander cursed into the phone.

"I believe that I am the one who is in control here, aren't I?" Marcus said in a controlling tone. "I have Casey here with me, and I know you wouldn't want anything to happen to her, would you?"

"No," Alexander said, defeated.

"Good." Marcus said. "I'll call you soon. See you later..."

Alexander had to fight the urge to break his phone into a million pieces. But he knew the longer Marcus had Casey, the more that he would have to play Marcus's sick game...

* * *

**VANCOUVER**

Marcus walked towards the basement in his mansion that he bought with the money he made from his many vices (drugs guns, etc.) He walked past two bodyguards, and went into the basement, where a crying Casey sat, tied to a chair, gagged and eyes red as can be from her constant crying. Marcus pulled up a chair, and sat right in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" Marcus asked, trying to be sincere as can be. Casey looked away, and let out a muffled sob.

"You know that Alexander really loves you, you know?" Marcus said. "He doesn't want anything bad to happen to you. But as long as you behave like a good girl, nothing will happen to you, okay?"

Casey nodded her head, yes. Marcus smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"That's a good girl." Marcus smiled. "Now get some rest."

As soon as Marcus was out of view, Casey started to cry softly again. She just hoped that Alexander would come soon.

Hopefully.

* * *

**AN: Wow, Marcus is a piece of work isn't he? As always, reviews are love.**


	4. Unexpected Turn of Events

**AN: Alexander continues his race to Vancouver, while Casey tries to keep her cool in captivity.**

**Chapter Four: Unexpected Turn of Events**

Alexander was in the front seat, watching CM drive the truck. He knew that they now were about 6 hours away from Vancouver, and they were all felling nervous. Alexander was more concerned for Casey, and in the back of his mind, he knew that everyone knows that he was responsible for breaking Brody out of jail, and in his mind, he could literally hear his sister and brother cursing at him all the way out here.

Alexander flipped out his cell phone, and began dialing, which got attention and a response from Jack.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm calling Seth, just to see what is going on out there while we are gone." Alexander answered.

"Really?" Jack said in utter disbelief. "They know that we are gone, and they might know that we are responsible for breaking out Brody here. Do you really want to stir that up?"

"Yes." Alexander said, dialing his older brother's cell phone number. Jack groaned in disbelief as Seth came up.

"Hello?" Seth said softly.

"Big bro, how are things going out there?" Alexander asked calmly.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Seth gasped in disbelief. "Melissa damn near ripped my head off for letting you out of my sight. Half of the club is sitting in George's and Nora's living room, and the cops are looking into Brody's jail break, which no one but Melissa and myself know that you and the club are behind that little adventure."

"How is everything out there?" Alexander asked.

"Fine. All things considering..." Seth answered. "Did you hear from Casey?"

"No." Alexander said sternly. "Marcus is using her cell phone to talk to me. He using her to make me do this."

"Keep your cool, and be careful, little brother." Seth said.

"Always." Alexander said. Seth said goodbye, and hung up. Alexander put his phone back in his pocket, and looked back towards Jack in the backseat.

"Everything is going fine back home, but if we want to make Vancouver in two more days, we better move it." Alexander said. When Brody started to nod himself awake, Alexander reached back, and punched him in the face, knocking him out again.

"What the hell, dude?" Jack asked.

"Trust me, he had it coming." Alexander said, sitting in his seat as if nothing happened.

* * *

Casey sat in the basement, hair down over her face. She was able to stop crying, but she was still in an unknown place in a different city. Casey looked up as Marcus came down the steps, now holding a plate of food.

"Here, I wouldn't want Alexander to think that I wasn't taking care of you." Marcus said smiling as if nothing was wrong. Casey took one look at the plate, looked back at Marcus, and kicked the plate right in his face. Marcus staggered back, and chuckled.

"Fine, fucking starve for all I care. But remember this." Marcus yanked her hair, and forced her to face him. "I will break you, like I broke Alexander."

Marcus walked away, and then brought a man who looked as though he was pleading for his life earlier. Marcus put the man on his knees, and walked to the man's back. Casey watched in horror as Marcus pulled out a gun. He smiled as he did so, meaning that he was going to do something unthinkable.

"This is what happens when someone thinks they can make a fool out of me." Marcus said coldly.

Marcus placed the gun against the man's head, and Casey turned away.

"No! Please!" The man pleaded.

"Too late, my friend." Marcus said coldly. Casey whimpered as she heard a pop, and heard the body drop. Casey saw in horror as she saw the man bleeding on the floor, gunshot wound to the back of the head.

"That is what is going to happen to your boyfriend if I get my way." Marcus said, smiling. He left the room, leaving Casey to cringe in horror as she sat there.

* * *

**AN: Wow. Read and review for more!**


	5. X Factors

**AN: As the deadline draws near, will Alexander and crew arrive in time, or will unforseen circumstances hinder their progress?**

**Chapter Five: X Factors**

Alexander was sound asleep in the front seat of the truck as it was driving down the highway. He even wondered how he was able to fall asleep after racking his mind with worry about Casey. His dreams was nothing but images of her beautiful face, smiling and blowing kisses at him. He was doing this, risking prison time, transporting a prisoner that he broke out of jail, and ducking his sister who was also the law in his home town, just to rescue her. He had the support of Casey's family and his own, so failure was not only not acceptable, it was not even an option to him at all.

Alexander was literally jolted awake when the truck jerked off the road. He looked around, and saw Jack and CM get out, and walk around to check under the hood. Alexander hopped out as well to join his friends.

"What's wrong?" Alexander asked, approaching them.

"We over heated the engine." Jack said, looking inside the engine of the truck once again. "It'll be all right, but it'll be a little while before we will be able to drive again."

"We don't have time to wait." Alexander said, looking at the setting sun. "If we are to make Marcus's deadline, we need to be in Vancouver by tonight."

"We will get there." Jack assured his teenage friend. "We just have to-" Jack stopped speaking and looked towards the backseat of his truck.

"He's gone!" Jack screamed. CM and Alexander ran to where Jack was, and saw the door open, and Brody was gone Alexander looked around, and saw Brody trying to hobble away while he was shackled. Jack and CM began laughing at the sight that was happening before them. Alexander sighed, and ran him town, tackled him, and dragged him back to the truck.

"Someone is a naughty boy." Alexander said, stuffing him in the truck.

Brody began cursing at the three of them, which caused Alexander to lean in close to Brody, and in an ice cold voice, whispered to him, "if you even think of trying some shit like that again, I'll kill you. Do we have an understanding here?"

Brody looked away. Alexander took out his gun, smacked him in the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

"Good." Alexander smiled. "Let's sit here, and look at the sun."

* * *

Casey fought to get some type of rest while she was still bound to the chair in the basement. She was still wide awake, of course. She looked up just in time to see Marcus stroll in, cocky look on his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked the brunette. Casey didn't give him the satisfaction of a weak and pleading response.

"Hello? Are you alive?" Marcus asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Casey looked at him, and felt a sudden surge of anger reach her lips.

"Fuck you."

Marcus looked as though he saw a ghost. Obviously he wasn't expecting that. Marcus regained his composure, and spoke again.

"Excuse me?" Marcus said, his voice was somewhat shaking. He obviously wasn't expecting that from Casey, hell, Casey didn't expect that from Casey.

"I said, 'FUCK YOU'." Casey said loudly. A chuckle was heard from upstairs, and that made Marcus really angry. He slapped Casey so hard, that the force from the blow caused her to fall over while still being bound to the chair.

"That's was for your disrespect." Marcus said coldly. Casey, feeling even more angry, looked directly at him.

"Feeling big? Hitting a girl tied to a chair?" Casey shot at him. This was a mistake of course, because Marcus walked over to her, and kicked her squarely in the stomach, hard. Casey groaned loudly. She felt something break inside of her. Casey let out a pained gasp for air. Marcus smiled, and leaned in to her face, most likely to spit out some more verbal abuse.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Marcus asked. He stood over her, glared at her for a dew seconds, and left. Casey knew that what she did was really ill advised. She let out another pained gasp, and she knew that if Alexander didn't come to get her soon, more pain and suffering was coming her way.

* * *

Alexander was now driving after about a five hour delay. CM was in the front seat next to him. Alexander tensed up when he saw a road sign with distances on it.

"10 miles to showdown." Alexander announced. Jack cheered, and CM smiled. Alexander knew that he was only that far from being reunited with the woman he loved. Also, he was the same distance from being able to confront the man who instigated this whole mess. Alexander grew serious, and began to drive a little bit faster, eager to get to his destination.

* * *

As the four of them began resting in the hotel, knowing that the big day was mere hours away, Alexander stood on the balcony, looking at the night sky. Despite what has happened today, and what was going to happen tomorrow, he was surprisingly calm. He and some of his most trusted comrades came this far, and he knew that it was soon going to be 'go for broke' time. Alexander let out a tired sigh, and went inside to go to sleep. He was ready for anything.

Little did he know, so was Brody.

* * *

Marcus was sitting at his desk, when one member of his crew came up and talked to him.

"Boss, Alexander is in town." He said quickly.

"Good, thanks for telling me." "Now leave so I can think." The thug bowed his head, and left, closing the door behind him.

"Soon we meet, and soon I will take my revenge." Marcus smiled sinisterly.

* * *

**AN: Only two more chapters left, and next time, the showdown. R&R!**


	6. It's Crunch Time

**AN: Everything has led up to this. Either Alexander will get Casey back, or he will die trying. In his mind, failure is not an option.**

**Chapter Six: It's Crunch Time**

Alexander, Jack, CM and Brody arrived into Vancouver at around 7:00 in the morning. That meant that they had 10 hours to spare before they were due to meet Marcus in order to exchange Brody for Casey. Needless to say, they were all tired. They checked into a seedy hotel, and decided to rest there before planning their next move.

Alexander was staring out of the window, looking at the nearby when Jack came up beside him.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Jack asked.

"We need a place that we can do this exchange safely." Alexander said. "No doubt that he will want to do this at his big mansion, so we need to find a place where we can scout out beforehand, and find a way to take Casey back safely."

"And just where do we intend on doing that?" Jack asked.

"I saw a bar a little bit close to this hotel as we pulled in here." Alexander said, walking towards the door. "CM, Jack and I will go and check it out. Stay here with Brody and call us if anything comes up.

CM nodded, and Jack and Alexander left the hotel room.

* * *

The bar that Alexander and Jack were sitting in was nice and full of people, laughing, talking, and enjoying their drinks. Jack was sitting at the bar with his drink, while Alexander was busy looking around, trying to get a feel for the layout of the bar. After asking around to some of the townspeople, both Alexander and Jack were Surprised to find out that Marcus himself owned this bar that they were relaxing in. Anyway, Jack took a drink from his glass, and looked at his teenage friend.

"So, what do we do now?" Jack asked.

"We wait for Marcus to call." Alexander said. He looked up at the surrounding balcony above them, and back towards Jack.

"Do you think that he will call?" Jack asked again.

"Yeah, he's going to call." Alexander answered him. "He has Casey, and I have his brother, he's going to call. Plus, he already knows that we are here."

Before Jack could ask another question, Alexander heard his cell phone ring. Alexander took a deep breath, and figured that it was Marcus, and he was right, of course.

"Marcus, I knew I would be hearing from you." Alexander said, full of spite.

"Cute." Marcus replied. "I assume that you are taking really good care of my brother?"

"Yes, I am. And you better be taking care of Casey." Alexander growled.

"I am. I am looking forward to our meeting. That bar you are at now will be where we will meet and make the exchange. Remember, if you aren't there at exactly 7:00 PM on the dot, she dies." Marcus said coldly.

"Don't worry, I'll remember." Alexander responded back.

"Good to know. I will see you then." Marcus said, hanging up. Alexander looked at his phone, and then back at Jack.

"Finish your drink, and let's go." Alexander said, getting up, and walking towards the door. Jack dropped some money on the counter, and followed suit.

* * *

Marcus looked at his brunette headed captive, with her ribs taped up to the best of one's ability with no medical degree. Marcus pulled up a chair and sat right in front of her.

"Alexander is here, and he is ready to get you back." Marcus said. Casey's eyes seemed to lighten up at the mention of Alexander's name.

"But he's not going to get you back, you see." Marcus said coldly. "See what is going to happen is that when he shows up with my brother, I'm going to kill him. And as for you, you are going to remain here until I get tired of you, and then I will dispose of you as I will."

Before Casey could muffle out a protest, Marcus pulled her to her feet, and walked her out to the van that he had waiting. Marcus smiled as he drove towards his destination.

_Revenge will be mine..._

* * *

As the time grew ever so closer towards 7 PM, Alexander was watching the building across from the hotel, knowing that Marcus and his crew was bound to show up any time soon. Alexander wiped some sleep from his eyes, and continued to watch the bar.

"You see him yet?" Jack asked him.

"No, not yet." Alexander answered. "It's about 6:50 right now, so they should be arriving soon."

"Yeah, if he wants his brother back bad enough, he'll show his face." Jack said. Alexander looked towards his friend and smiled, he looked back and saw a big black van pull up.

"Holy shit, there they are." Alexander said, watching as the occupants of the van began to file out of the van.

"Yeah, it's them." Jack said, reinforcing what Alexander had said earlier.

"There's goes Marcus right there, there are some of his crew, well, armed of course, and there's Casey." Alexander said, watching a brunette girl his age being pulled out of the car, and yanked inside. Alexander stepped back from the window, grabbed his guns, and his jacket.

"CM, grab Brody, and let's go." Alexander told his silent friend. CM pulled a drowsy Brody to his feet and forced him out of the door. Alexander grabbed a pillow case and walked after them.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked him.

"You'll see." Alexander said. "You'll see."

* * *

Marcus sat in a chair, surrounded by his armed goons. He took a glance at the clock, and saw that it was close to being a few minutes before seven. He sighed, and motioned for one of his guards to come near him.

"When Alexander shows, lock the doors behind him." Marcus whispered. The goon nodded, and returned to his spot. Marcus sat there, and after no more than a second went by when the front door few open, and Alexander marched in, holding a gun to what was assumed to be Brody's head, which was hidden by a pillow case.

"So nice of you to join us. Care for a drink?" Marcus asked, as if this was nothing more than a friendly gathering.

"Where is she?" Alexander asked angrily.

"My, my. You do have a temper." Marcus said in a teasing tone.

"Where is she?!" Alexander growled. Marcus sighed and motioned for one of his guards to bring out Casey. Alexander smiled when she saw her, but he noticed that her ribs were bandaged.

"What did you do to her?" Alexander asked angrily.

"She got a little mouthy, so I had to teach her a lesson. I think that she gets that from you." Marcus said with a chuckle. "Let my brother go, or she dies."

Alexander smiled. "I don't trust you. I considered playing by the rules, but considering what you did to Casey, I'd say you had this coming."

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked.

"This." Alexander said, yanking off the pillow case.

"Surprise!" Jack said, pulling out a shotgun and blasting an nearby goon.

"Kill them!" Marcus screamed. Alexander watched as Marcus dragged Casey away and back towards the rear entrance.

Alexander looked back towards Jack, and called out, "I'm going after Marcus, you and CM keep them busy.

Jack nodded, and watched Alexander race after them.

* * *

Alexander, with his gun drawn, ran around the corner. He saw Marcus dragging Casey away. He ran out, and with his gun drawn confronted him.

"Let her go, you son of a bitch." Alexander demanded coldly. Marcus turned and put his gun to Casey's head, causing her to flinch in fear.

Marcus laughed, and threw Casey to the ground, he pointed his gun at her and out of nowhere, a gunshot rang out. Alexander saw Marcus fall to the ground, and he went to check on Casey, and saw his sister running towards them.

"Where in the hell did you come from?" Alexander asked her, helping Casey up.

"I was on my way out here when I called you the first time." Melissa answered him. "Are you all right Casey?"

"Yeah, thanks." She answered, hugging Alexander tightly. Jack and CM came out, smiling at them.

"Cops are coming, and we better disappear before the get here." Jack said. Alexander nodded, wrapped his arms around Casey, and ran off with his crew.

* * *

**AN: Final Chapter is up next! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Back In My Arms

**AN: Just a little chapter to wrap up the story. If it is short, my apologies in advance.**

**Chapter Seven: Back In My Arms**

Alexander looked back at the sleeping beauty on his bed. Casey was sleeping quietly and peacefully, and that made Alexander sigh with relief that he had gotten the girl that he loved back, and with little to no injury to himself. He quickly looked through his hotel window and saw the SWAT team raid the nearby bar that they had escaped from a mere ten minutes earlier. Alexander knew that he was very damn lucky to get out of there when he did, because as Jack told him, it was going to be very hard to explain to the cops just what happen there, and why he, a seventeen year old was holding a gun, let alone two. Alexander looked back at Casey, and was about to lay beside her, but a knock came from the hotel door. Alexander cautiously answered it, and saw his sister peeking around the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Melissa said, peeking her head through the door. She quietly stepped in, and looked around.

"Nothing much." Alexander answered. He peeked out of the window, and saw the cops bringing Marcus and Brody out of the building in handcuffs. That was a sight that brought a smile to Alexander's face. After everything that Marcus and Brody put he and Casey through, all for those two to end up in jail and eventually prison, that was hardly enough.

"How is she?" Melissa asked, motioning to the sleeping brunette on the bed.

"She's fine, all things considering." Alexander said silently, as not to disturb Casey. "What's going on down there?"

"Well, you are in luck." Melissa began. "They think that Marcus orchestrated the whole break out, and kidnapping Casey deal, which in reality, he did."

"Yeah, so how did everyone take the news back home?" Alexander asked his sister.

"Fine. They are grateful to you for saving her, and they are even more they are glad that she is alright." Melissa said. "Since no one yet has decided that you are responsible for this action, we can stay overnight, and leave in the morning. I will call and wake you guys up, so be ready."

"We will, and thanks for everything, sis." Alexander said.

"No problem, little brother. Rest easy." Melissa smiled as she left. Alexander quietly shut the door behind him and sat on the bed next to the sleeping Casey. No sooner than when he sat down and began to take off his shoes, Casey stirred and sat up. She smiled as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Hey." She said sleepily. Alexander looked back towards her sleepy face and smiled.

"Hey yourself, beautiful." Alexander said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better." Casey answered. Alexander smiled, and laid beside her. Casey sighed, and place her head onto his shoulder. "Thanks for saving me."

"It was no big deal." Alexander said. "I would do anything for you."

"I know that." Casey answered softly.

"Casey, he didn't...you know..."

"No, he didn't rape me." Casey said. Casey could feel Alexander let out a sigh of relief.

"We are leaving in the morning, so we better get some sleep." Alexander said, closing his eyes. Casey smiled, and wrapped herself around him. They both smiled and drifted off to sleep.

_Man, I am getting too old for this crap, and I am only seventeen. _Alexander thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Sorry if the ending was short, I just wanted to end the story because I have another one in mind. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!!!**


End file.
